


Before the Concert

by thepotatoherself



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: Just a little blurb I wrote about a what-if with this guy I had a crush on at summer camp :)
Relationships: me and this guy i had a crush on lol





	Before the Concert

**Author's Note:**

> (based on real people but names have been changed) It all takes place at a musical summer camp, right before their final concert, so it is the last time they will ever see each other. Sorry if this doesnt make sense without context, but I dont want to give too much personal info away. Enjoy!

He’s looking out at the lake, hands in the pockets of his navy dress pants. The wide view of the lake combined with him makes it look like a too-perfect scene from a movie.  
“Can I ask you a question?” I blurt out. Part of me wants him to say no just so I can back out of this.  
“Yeah,” He says, not looking away from the lake. I can’t blame him. The best view on all of camp is behind Stewart Shell, where the lake looks as vast as an ocean and glitters under the sun.  
“Why did you do all that stuff? The vandalizing and the fighting,” I say, daring to look at him. His eyes match the color of the lake. “I thought that was the kind of person you were back then, but now it doesn’t make sense.”  
He shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just stupid.”  
His lisp comes out and it makes me smile. He looks in the opposite direction of me and mumbles, “I can be a real shithead sometimes. I hate myself for that. I don’t want to be a bad person.”  
I remember what Eliza told me when we stayed up until two in the morning together. I hadn’t believed her then, but I find myself echoing her now. “You’re not a bad person. You’re giving me a phone, and you barely know me. To be honest, I wasn’t sure you even knew my name.”  
He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. I ask, “Do you remember the one time I made fun of your lisp?”  
“You apologized.”  
“I’m still sorry, that was an asshole thing to say,” I say. “I’ll always regret it. And now here you are, giving me a phone. I owe you a lot. How do you want me to repay you?”  
“I’d never take anything from you,” He replies softly.   
It makes me feel warm inside. “You always surprise me.”  
We stand in silence for a moment, just the sound of the wind brushing against Stewart Shell filling our ears. His blond hair flops in the breeze the same way it did when we ventured across the hills in the early morning a few weeks ago.  
“Is it really that surprising?” He sounds hurt.  
“I never meant it like that. I’ve just never been able to pin you down. I don’t know what kind of person you are.”  
For the first time he looks at me, and there’s a bit of a smile on his face. “Neither do I.”  
I laugh a little and he does, too. He adds, “Sometimes I like it better that way.”  
“I feel that,” I say. The miscellaneous sounds of instruments from inside the shell suddenly stops, which means Ditmer is talking to the band.  
“Maybe we should go back,” He says, but he doesn’t move.  
“The real reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you that you should be more confident,” I say. This time I’m the one who’s avoiding eye contact. “It’s our last time seeing each other so I’m just gonna say it. I don’t like seeing you upset. And I know that you can’t just magically be happy sometimes, but you should know that you’re a really good person and who you are should never make you feel like shit. The half of the girls that weren’t in love with Jackson liked you, you know. And it wasn’t for no reason.”  
I can hear the beginning of a scale from inside the shell, and I know it's time for us to go. Just as I start to walk away, he says, “Which half were you?”  
I look back at him. I can never tell if he’s being serious or joking. I sputter, “That’s so-”  
“I won’t tell Jake,” He says, smiling a little.  
“You,” I say. I want to run away and hide. Instead I force myself to look him in the eyes. “It was you.”  
He opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything. This time I let my instincts have at it and start to speed-walk back into the shell.  
He grabs my arm and I look back. Then his arm is around my waist and our faces are so close the edges of his glasses touch my forehead.  
His adam’s apple is bobbing. “Can I-”  
“Please,” is all I manage to say before collapsing into him. His lips fall against mine like they had done it a million times before, and I run my hand through his hair like that’s where they’re meant to be. Not an inch of his body isn’t touching mine. We kiss deeply but quickly, like we have to fit in all the kisses that we should’ve been sharing all along. His hands roam up and down my back; I want him to go further. I trace my hands all over his neck and cheeks, wanting to remember every detail of his perfectly flawed face. I want him to stay this close to me forever so I won’t be able to forget what this feels like. It’s pure heaven.  
“Hey!”  
We stumble apart, my hands almost taking out his glasses. Ben is standing just outside the shell, looking amused. “Y’all wanna play in this concert or with each other?”  
We all laugh. Ben is the only one who could break that up without me getting mad.  
“But for real, Harry might kill you guys if you don’t get back in here now.”  
Harper and I look at each other and laugh like you do when you and your friends get caught goofing off in class. I run back into the shell without seeing if he’s following me.  
The audience is filling the rows of seats left behind all of our families. Veronica looks at me and shakes her head with a smile, making Addison giggle. Ben gives me a fist bump.  
Harper walks through the percussion section without looking at any of us, but just as he’s sitting down, he looks me straight in the eye and winks. It’s stupid enough to make me blush all through the concert.


End file.
